The coronation
by YukiEternity
Summary: The day has finally come for Usagii to become Queen of New Tokyo, but she gets a visit from two unexpected people.


Usagii took a deep breath as she looked at herself once more in the mirror, tonight was the night of her coronation into the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and while on the one hand she was deeply excited to finally becoming her future self, she also was nervous, a nagging feeling settled into the back of her mind. She was forgetting something, something very important, but what it was she had no clue.  
A knock at her door made her turn and smile as her eight closest friends, the sailor senshi who protected her, slid into her bedroom, and right behind them was Luna, who was in her human form and had tears of joy in her eyes.  
"The day has finally come, oh princess your mother would be so proud of you at this moment."  
Sailor Pluto stepped forward though and took Serenity's hand in hers, placing a bracelet into her palm. "Princess, please wear this during the ceremony, it is a bracelet that holds all of our gems on them, the eight senshi who protect you, Luna, Artemis, Your Prince, and even Sailor Chibi Moon."  
Serena smiled as she put the bracelet on, but frowned at two gems she did not recognize, one held a white pearl with pink swirls in it, and the other a gem of pure onyx, with streaks of purple radiating from the middle.  
"I do not recognize these two..."  
Pluto looked at Luna, who nodded gently, the princess should know.  
"On the night of the Moon Kingdom's new Queen's coronation, two Senshi come to visit her and give gifts upon her family. They are the Two Senshi who pre-date even you're first Ancestor...They are Sailor Creation and Sailor Destruction. I have met them once before, but not even I know their temperament, and to honor them we make a bracelet and place their gems into it. "  
Sailor Mars stepped forward then, worry for her friend clear on her face, and mirrored by the other three inner Senshi. "Why have we not heard of them before now?"  
Saturn was the next to speak. "The Inner Senshi are too close to the Queen, no queen is to know about them until this night, the only reason we, as the outer Senshi know of them, is because they came to visit us."  
Uranus gave a soft sigh. "I have only ever met Sailor Destruction, who came to tell us of the Moon Kingdom's immanent fall, and to warn us that we were not to leave our posts, we were to hold the others at bay, and then when Sailor Saturn did her duty, that her twin, Sailor Creation would bless us all into our new lives."  
Usagii nodded, she knew the nagging sensation now, her mother had warned her about the unpredictable two, and that tonight they would all learn their story...

The coronation had begun, and once the queen was crowned, a rumble in the sky made everyone look up, Mamoru moving closer to protect Usagii, and the inner Senshi standing to protect them. From the ominous clouds over head came two flashes of light, one white, and one black, which landed before them and took form into two Sailor Senshi. One dressed in lighter tones, that had to be the Sailor Scout of Light, Sailor Creation, and another in mostly black, Sailor Destruction. The one in pink bowed to Serena, while the one in black went to one knee as Uranus had done once before.  
"We are the Sailor Scouts of Ancient times, Sailor Creation and Sailor Destruction. We come to meet and give our blessings unto the new King and Queen of not only this blue planet, but of the ruined Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium."  
Sailor Destruction stepped forward to see Usagii. "Please, step free of your guards and stand before us on your own two feet, so you may be judged."  
Mars stepped forward to glare at the dark one. "She is a fit Queen-"  
"You will be silent!" Sailor Destruction lifted her hand to press Mars back into the other four Senshi. "We two are the only ones who are fit to decide whether she is a good queen or not, just as we are the only ones fit to decide if the one who rules Earth is fit."  
Usagii stepped forward, not wanting to have her friends harmed. Sailor Creation stepped forward, and smiled at Usagii.  
"Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, you are as beautiful as the day your mother gave birth to you. I am Hikaru, and this is my sister, Yamiko, while we test you I must insist that your lover and guardians stay back, my sister's temperament is a bit towards the 'do as I say', but this ritual is crucial to you, it tells us whether you can stand on your own in times of crisis, as a Queen must, or if you need to rely completely on your friends."  
Hikaru held her hands out to Usagii, who took them, only to gasp as she felt a warmth fill her, and Hikaru smiled as she closed her eyes.  
"I sense great power and light within you, great kindness as well, a heart meant for love, and untainted by Darkness..." Hikaru released Usagii's hands, and smiled.  
"You have passed my initiation, now comes my sisters. Be warned Princess, it will be painful, but you must bear the pain."  
Yamiko stepped forward then and took Usagii's hands into her own as well.  
"My task is more intrusive into your subconscious, you must not block me, to do so will only harm you, and cause me to become aggressive in my task."  
Usagii nodded and Yamiko held her hands tightly.  
"Close your eyes."  
Usagii did as told, but a gasp was pulled from her as a coldness she had never felt before threatened to overpower her, and she could feel Yamiko slipping into her mind, her body shook but she held firm, she would not fail her people or the future she had seen, even though she heard Mamoru and her friends worry for her, she would give no sign of needing their help.  
Yamiko let a small smile play across her lips, before she released Usagii, who crumpled to the ground, only to be caught by Hikaru.  
"She has passed our tests. She is fit to rule, and as such, should you need our council, we will never be far away."  
Sailor Creation helped Usagii to her friends and loved ones, and she smiled. "We will now bless upon you all our gifts. Prince Endymion, do you still hold the four stones of your councilmen?"  
Mamoru nodded slowly, not really sure what she planned to do with them as he handed them over to her. Hikaru brought them to her sister, who held them in her palms. "This is your last reincarnation; there will be no others for any of you in these forms." Yamiko's eyes glowed as the stones shattered before their eyes, and Mamoru made a sound of disbelief, how could they destroy them like that?! But before he could question them, Hikaru took the fragments and blew them softly from her palms, the fragments taking form into Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite.  
"This is our gift to the King; He will need you four to rule at his side." Hikaru looked at Usagii and she smiled. "While our gift to you is more...extravagant you could say."  
Yamiko sighed a bit as she leaned on a pillar. "Technically it's YOUR gift to them sister, my only gift is the knowledge of their beginning."  
Yamiko looked at the people before her as she cleared her throat. "We are the first Sailor Senshi created in the Galaxies recorded history, our queen is someone you have met, well, you met her distant relation, Sailor Galaxia." At everyone's intake of breathe Yamiko sighed. "Yes, we did not see that coming either, and by the time we had realized the damage had been done and we could do nothing to help, only hope that Sailor Moon, the next ruler of the Galaxy would be able to stop her." Hikaru lifted her hands and created an image of the first Queen, who looked a bit like Galaxia. "This is our Queen, Galatea, she ruled over the four Galaxies with a gentle heart, but she foresaw her need for Sailor Senshi when Chaos decided that she was tired of her subservient place at Galatea's side. She created us using the two gems on your bracelet, Onyx and Pearl, so that we may protect her." Yamiko took off as her sister stopped talking. "When we were created it weakened our queen, to the point that she could not rule so, and very soon was overthrown by Chaos. We did not like this, and as such I destroyed Chaos's corporeal form, and banished her to the reaches of our people's minds, thinking that separated she could do no harm, for at the same time my sister created the Kibou No Hikari. When our Queen was on her death bed from the battle, she gave us both a piece of her power, so that we may create a Queen to rule in her place." sadness tinged Yamiko's eyes, as Hikaru took her sister's hand. "We could not create one strong enough to rule the Galaxies so, so we took the precious gems that our Queen loved, including the stones that created you four." She spoke then to the Shitennou, before continuing on. "Sailor Moon and her legacy was created form the Silver Crystal, and as such only her lineage can use it. Sailor Mars was created from a Blood Red Ruby, Sailor Mercury a Sapphire, Sailor Jupiter an Emerald, Sailor Venus, A Topaz, Sailor Pluto was cut from an onyx closely related to mine, Sailor Neptune an Aquamarine, Sailor Uranus Benitoite, and Sailor Saturn an Amethyst, but you are not the only Senshi created in this universe."  
Hikaru then took over the story. "We needed to create a Queen, but when we realized we didn't have that kind of power we took those crystals to the caldron, and used its powers to help us create the first Sailor Senshi, the First Queens of our Galaxy. But then we realized we needed to create other queens for the other galaxies. We visited planets and took crystals to create them. After the Queens were created we then realized, to our dismay, that our powers were almost used up, and we still had so much to do. We wrote our story down so that other Queens would be able to help us, and poured the rest of our powers into the Silver Crystal. The First Queen of the Silver Millennium, Queen Isis, read our story and finished our work. She created the rest of the Senshi needed to protect you eight, Sailor Mars had Phoebos and Deimos, Sailor Mercury had Sailors Crteous and her twin Athena, Sailor Jupiter held Sailors Io, and Europa, Sailor Venus held Metis,and Amalthea. Sailor Uranus had Titania, and Oberon, Sailor Neptune, Triton, and Thalassa, Sailor Pluto, Nix, and Hydra, and Finally Sailor Saturn's guardians, Pandora, and Prometheus. With a new Queen crowned we can use her Silver Crystal to awaken these Senshi...along with the Sleeping Queens." Hikaru smiled gently as Yamiko nodded a bit.  
"The Sleeping Queens?" Usagii inquired, not sure she understood what they meant.  
"The Sleeping Queens are the Other Four Senshi of your troupe. The True Queen of the Dark Moon, Nehelenia's child, and my descendant, Sailor Nemesis, The Queen of the Sun, Sailor Sol, The Queen of the Stars, Sailor Star and finally, the fourth Senshi, the First Queen of the Earth, before Endymion's family took rule, Sailor Earth."  
Mamoru stared at them. "Wait, I thought that I was the Senshi for earth...except I'm male."  
Hikaru shook her head no. "No male is allowed to be a Senshi, it is the woman's job, the Earth's Royal Line was born of the Golden Crystal only AFTER the original line had thought to be eradicated, the original crystal for the Earth's Royal Senshi line was Lapis Lazuli, and without the Silver Crystal's power we cannot awaken the last four, and without them Sailor Moon, Queen Serenity's power will be incomplete."  
Usagii nodded, understanding as she took out her new scepter and walked over to Hikaru and Yamiko. "What do I have to do?"  
Hikaru nodded to her as she held out her hand. "I need your bracelet please." When Usagii held it over Hikaru held it in her hand. "Now I need all of you to concentrate your powers to the Silver Crystal."  
They gathered around Usagii, and Hikaru instructed them. "Now, call out your planet's name along with Millennium power."  
"Mar's Millennium POWER!"  
"Venus Millennium POWER!"  
"Jupiter Millennium POWER!"  
"Mercury Millennium POWER!"  
"Uranus Millennium POWER!"  
"Neptune Millennium POWER!"  
"Pluto Millennium POWER!"  
"Saturn Millennium POWER!"  
"Now you as well Sailor moon" Hikaru instructed.  
"Silver Crystal Millennium POWER!" Usagii called out, raising her staff and all the Senshi's powers congregated to her crystal at the top, Yamiko and Hikaru held up Usagii's bracelet.  
"Creation Galactic Power" "Destruction Galactic Power" Together they chanted. "AWAKEN SLEEPING QUEENS OF THE SUN NEMESIS STARS AND EARTH, AND GREET YOUR NEW QUEEN SERENITY!"  
A blinding light appeared from the earth and four girls stood before them...the four sleeping Queens

To be continued?


End file.
